


When the evening comes

by shelyue99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelyue99/pseuds/shelyue99
Summary: Levi sometimes finds himself walk alone in the dark.





	When the evening comes

Winter has fallen this year, and the nights draw closer each day passed by. 

Levi remembers during the summer time, he often sat on the roof and stared at the last ray of sunlight to fade. Occasionally, Erwin would open the window and join him, shoulder to shoulder. They didn’t feel the urge to talk as they just stayed until the stars began to twinkle. Levi said something and suggested them to go back inside. 

The reason Levi gave was that they wouldn’t want to jeopardize the next survey mission because they caught the cold. 

Erwin didn’t seem to mind the soothing wind; rather he sat himself closer to Levi. 

His elbow touched Levi’s shoulder. 

“No one could find us here.” Erwin whispered in Levi’s ears. Knowing it couldn’t be helped, Levi let Erwin’s body lean against his. It certainly felt heavy, Levi thought, but he stayed still. 

 

*

Levi lighted the oil lantern on his table using the old-fashioned match. Even though the survey corps has offered some shining stones to replace the old lanterns, Levi still thought he was not used to new things, and the stones reminded him of the crawling titan that once was Rod Reiss. This kind of association makes him not want to use them. 

He gazed at the flame and reached closer to the lantern. Naturally he did not enjoy cold weather and had the tendency to dislike winter. Now it’s almost the end of the year, and soon it might snow. He moved his hands closer to the flame; it felt warm. 

*

“Come closer, Levi.”  
The twin bed for a single soldier is a little bit cramped for two grown men. Levi purposefully left some room for Erwin. Lying against the wall, he gazed at the sight of Erwin, his chest and the rhythm of his breathing. He felt this was enough for him. Maybe he still preferred to sleep on Erwin’s armchair, only if Erwin hadn’t insisted. 

“You’re awaked?” Levi felt Erwin’s left arm around his back. He didn’t want Erwin to get exhausted so he gently moved himself nearer to Erwin. 

“It feels a little chilly, so I woke up.” Erwin moved a little closer to Levi too, so that now they could feel the warmth of each other. 

“You should have asked a bigger bed.”

“You’re right, I will try next time.”

Levi closed his eyes, a little sleepy. He now felt more calm than sleeping on the armchair. No other things can calm Levi better than the heartbeats of this man—the man he cares the most. 

*

Levi vaguely remembers, when he was little, his mother would prepare a petit size of cream cake for him, each time during the coldest time of winter. Now that when he thinks of that, it probably cost his mother a lot. Levi also remembers she would find a candle and put it on the cake. For a few years that special red candle was lighted on the special occasion, and then it became irrelevant since no one ever sought it. 

That candle and the flame in front of him are alike, reminding him of warmth. Warmth is brief and short-lived, just like all the things and individuals he cherishes in his life, faded away before him.

 

The west wind is bashing against the window, accompanied by the fierce sound. The first snow of this winter might be here soon, and the night remains dark and long.

 

Levi leaned against his chair; he didn’t care to dim the lantern. It might burn till tomorrow morning. It would be the only source of light and warmth in this darkness. 

 

And if tomorrow’s dawn can be waited upon, and spring has finally come, then one might not need to rely on this source any longer. When that time comes, he can finally—

**Author's Note:**

> A reactionary piece to chapter 112.


End file.
